Abandoned
by katkah
Summary: They ARE real, I befriend one of them since I was little...even though I'm not supposed to. Not a parody, not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

We lived in a bad house, at least depending on what others said.

Since I was born, all I saw out of my room was forest, forest and more forest.

Nobody wanted to live in this one, because… well… because they feared. It was too close, almost IN it.

When I was six, I asked;

,,Mom, why do everyone fear the forests?"

,,Because of what lives there," answered mom.

,,What is there?"

,,Something," she tried to shake me off.

,,What something?"

Yes, I was a very determined child.

,,Monsters," she stroked my head.

,,What monsters?" I frowned.

,,Those we do not speak of."

,,Why don't we speak of them?"

,,We have a deal- we don't speak of them and don't go to the forest, they leave us alone," mom lost patience.

,,Oh."

I didn't get it.

,,Are they afraid of us, too, then?"

,,No."

,,Why?"

,,We're humans. We can't hurt them even if we wanted."

,,And they can?"

,,They have claws and stings. And they can EAT you if they want!"

,,And why would they do it?"

,,Gwen! Stop it! They are called ,those we do NOT SPEAK OF for a reason!" she hissed.

,,Can they hear us?" I lowered voice.

,,Yes," she slapped my butt. ,,now go play with the other kids and don't talk about them again."

Okay, I didn't. But the same night, the village bell ringed.

My whole family, mom, dad and granny were very startled. My little brother wasn't, he was just a baby, but he probably felt mom is very nervous and started to cry.

,,What's up?" my eyes widened.

,,They are here."

Now THIS I DID understand.

,,What now?" I asked with a bit shaking voice.

,,We gotta go elsewhere," dad suggested.

,,No, it's late for that!" granny shaked head. ,,We have to hide in our own cellar."

So we did, so quickly I felt a bit like flying more than running. Slamming the door after us, dad listened carefully.

There was a silence one would expect more in a GRAVE than a house.

Except for the door creeeeeeaaakiiiiiiing…

We for some reason held our breaths.

Tap, tap, tap. Tap. Tap. Tapping on the floor. It sounded like some kind of animal, like our dog when he came wet inside from the rain, but heavier.

For some twisted reason I found it cute.

,,What's it doing here?" I whispered.

Mom covered my mouth- by a _smack_, so it quite hurt, but I stayed quiet.

But still, I wondered. What's it doing here? Maybe it was just to scare us?

I couldn't get it into my six-year-old head.

I sneaked past mom and looked out of the keyhole.

Pity was I didn't see much. Just some red-clothed back, with something like hedgehog stings on it's back.

It turned, and slooowly got out of the door, then I heard scratching.

After several minutes, the bell rang again. They were gone.

All family sighed in relief.

,,What was that? What were those? What did they want?" I asked all of them, but nobody seemed to have an answer for me… or they just ignored me.

,,Go to bed," mom said finally, kissing my forehead.

I was a bit afraid. My room, it was near forest, and it was on the lowest floor. But nothing ever happened to me, so… I just crawled into the dark and jumped on the bed, which was large, high and strong.

Just before I fell to sleep, I think I heard growling outside.

….

At morning, everyone acted as if nothing happened. Mom came to woke me to school as usually, she washed me, clothed me, then sat me on the bed and started to comb my hair.

,,Mom?"

,,Yes?"

,,Am I safe here?"

,,Yes, dear. They don't harm anyone unless you get in their way, but they never stay here long. And they never go into other rooms than the hallway and kitchen. Sometimes the stables."

,,Why they come?"

,,I don't know," she said softly, then started to wash my hair.

Since I was very little, mom dyed my hair. _Every day._

It was a natural dye, I don't know what it was made of, but it made my hair so dark they looked deep brown, and not- the color they were before.

I wondered and to that day I actually didn't know my true hair color.

But at school, we had an especially rainy day, and the roof broke, so after the rain they let us go out to play.

First it was quite innocent, but then- some animals were set free by the boys, and voila, a real running from a angry goat.

I tripped over and fell into a small pool of mud and water.

The goat kicked me a bit, but then I kicked back and she ran off.

The teacher came to pick me up.

,,Gwen, are you alright?"

My classmates could laugh their asses off.

,,Yes," I snorted and lifted my chin high. ,,I just need to wash myself."

They took us in and the boys got detention.

THEN was the worst moment, when I washed and with a surprise I saw color going off my hair.

The teacher and my classmates stared, as I looked on them too, puzzled.

,,What…?"

,,Gwen… your hair," the teacher said carefully, but I sensed fear behind it.

,,What's with my hair?" I frowned.

One of the girls stand and pointed on me with a hysterical shout;

,,It's the forbidden color!"

I stared.

,,What?"

,,Your hair, it's RED, Gwen!" the teacher explained to me with dead pale face, then showed me a mirror.

I stared. I LIKED the color. I often saw it at autumn on trees but… on my head it looked even better…

They called mom immediately, and she came, washed my hair again, so it became dark again.

,,Gwen," mom said to me sharply, when dragging me home. ,,NEVER play outside, when there's pools or rain again, okay?"

,,Okay… mom, why is red a forbidden color?"

,,It attracts the ones we do not speak of."

,,Why?"

,,Stop with the questions. And be careful around water."

,,But-"

,,PROMISE you'll be careful!"

Mom stopped, then kneeled down in front of me.

,,If you're not, they might send you away," she said, concerned. ,, and you don't want that, do you?"

,,No."

,,Then?"

,,I promise…"

,,Good girl."

She stand and we went home.

….

I wasn't allowed to wear red, but still, it troubled me. I liked my hair, so why wasn't I allowed to have my natural hair color?"

,,At least during winter," I pleaded. ,,I promise I won't stick even a _nose_ from the house!"

,,No," mom cut me.

I whined.

But let it go.

…..


	2. New room mate

When I was seven, I was fully used to the routine.

Never speak of them, check.

Put away every red thing you find, check.

Dye your red hair, check.

Never go to the forest… uhm…

Well…

Ah, okay, NOT check!

Sometimes, the boys had this game. There was an old stock near the forest, and they tried, who will last longer on it.

At night. And near, _very_ near the edge of _our_ land. The land just a step away belonged to _them_.

Usually, there were growls there, deep sounds that sounded somewhat like that.

And being turned so you're facing village and your back is to the forest, nobody lasted long there.

Only me.

I won today again, but I still stand there, waiting, with shut eyes.

,,Gwen, there's a storm coming soon! Just jump down already!" one of the boys said.

,,Nooo, I'm comfortable here."

,,Alright, but WE are leaving!" another one said and stand to go away.

Just then a thunder could be heard.

After several more minutes of sitting on the stock, a drop fell on my nose.

,,Rain…" I constated to myself phlegmatically and looked on my hair.

Rain. WATER!

I stand up and started to run like crazy beside the forest to get home before the rain starts pouring too much.

But I didn't manage it.

Luckily, nobody was home, only granny and she was sleeping- I heard her from up the stairs… Heh. She forgot to watch me.

Mom and dad were gone, there was a town meeting. Dad was one of the council members, and mom… she went to see the other women, to talk and stuff.

I hoped they took brother too, and it seemed so, either that or he was sleeping deeply to not hear the door creaking, as I closed after me, and then locking.

I then exhaled in relief. I was dripping wet, and I've seen color drip on the ground too- it seemed my hair gained their natural one again. But it was fine, I always washed my hair before I went to sleep. It was more comfortable that way.

I heard another door creaking.

,,Granny?" I called up. ,,Are you up…? Did I wake you?"

But that wasn't her…

Gosh, maybe little brother woke up?

Immediately, I ran upstairs to check him. But it wasn't him. He slept peacefully in his bed.

I frowned.

What on Earth…? Oh, maybe the back door opened.

I ran downstairs again to check it, and yes, it was opened.

Laughing quietly, I reached for them (they were opened to the outside). Of course. What else could it be?

The rain hit my face so hard it was like a good slapping. I groaned and tried to wipe it out of my eyes, but it was _everywhere_.

And then I caught a glimpse of something red on the edge of the forest.

I frozed in the door. Then caught them, forcibly closed it and ran straight into my bed.

I jumped on, undressed and hid under the sheets, shaking from the cold, but a bit fear too.

There were no growls heard outside today, just the determined rain and a bit thunder. But I'd bet my life on the fact I saw one of _them_ just six meters from me.

I shaked, and the whole bed with me.

Wait, what…? The bed was like ten times bigger and high half of me.

,,Hello?" I said with a incredibly high and child-like voice. I hated myself for it.

I should have been quiet instead!

But there was no answer. Of course. If there WAS a monster under the bed, would it actually answer me? I bet it's waiting for me to fall asleep, and then it will climb out and-

,,Hello…?"

God.

There was actually a answer.

From under my bed.

And for my shock also a high and scared voice, like mine. But it sounded somewhat… different. More like a baby animal, but nonetheless, it was voice. It was real words.

,,Who is down?" I asked.

,,Who is UP?" it answered with a question.

This was a VERY strange conversation, I had to admit.

,,What are you doing under my bed?" I asked something again.

This time it whined for itself for a while, then it answered;

,,They left me here."

I winked in surprise, then slooowly slithered to the edge of the bed and looked down. Nothing was seen.

,,Who left you here?"

,,Parents," it whined again.

,,But why?"

,,Because… because they say I'm a too weak thing and I'll die either way."

It sobbed.

I listened for a while.

,,And why they left you _here_?" I asked a bit more softly.

It made a high-pitched, weird sound.

,,I don't know," it said shakily.

I stared down for a while, then moved my head to see under the bed.

It wasn't very much visible, but what was, was a very pitiful sight.

I saw only a big red cloak, a bit too big for the thing, then small claws, some stings, and mostly I saw eyes, staring back on me a bit scared. They were huge and pitch dark, almost black. And full of tears.

,,Are you staying here then?" I asked now curiously, but still with pity.

,,I guess," it said shakily.

We gazed on each other.

,,I guess," I started. ,,that now we share this bed, we should tell our names to each other."

It inclined its head to the side.

,,You should start, since you're new here," I puzzled.

,,Yes, but we have a tradition," it said shyly. ,,we have to prove ourselves good hunters before we have names. I've been miserable."

,,Oh. I'm Gwen, then."

,,Okay."

,,But since they now… left you here…"

,,Dumped me."

,,Uhm, yes, doesn't that mean you can have a name?"

It wondered for a while.

,,I guess," it said.

Now that it sounded normal, without whining or scared, I recognized it's a HE.

,,Do you have any special names or do you use ours?"

,,As for who," he wondered.

,,And you?"

,,I've been bad," he sighed. It sounded like a sad growl. ,,so I'll have a human name."

It offended me a bit, but I decided to let it go.

,,Do you like any name?" I murmured.

,,I don't really know…"

Just then, the door opened. He frozed, I immediately jumped back under the sheets.

It was just granny.

,,Darling, sorry for falling asleep. Is the baby alright?"

,,Yes, I checked," I said and tried to sound tired.

,,Good," she smiled and went to give me a good-night kiss.

When she closed the door and I heard she's already upstairs, I heard a hiss from under the bed;

,,I think I have one."

,,Great."

I leaned in closer.

,,Nicholas," he said. ,,It reminds me of Christmas," he added more cheerfully.

,,You have Christmas?" my eyes almost fell out.

,,Different from yours, but we do," it seemed he smiled.

,,Well," I sighed. ,,this is officialy your new residence, Nicholas."

….


	3. New bonds

The first year was hard for both of us. Him- he was bored and scared during the day, mostly of the fact they might discover him.

Me- not to talk of it, not to be cheerful because I remembered I have one of them under my bed when someone else started about them.

Not to give in to the temptation to talk to him when I knew someone might hear.

Right when I came home, I usually took food into my room, locked and said I have to study. Parents were very happy about it, and teachers too, because when I didn't know something I asked the monster under my bed.

It was amazing, how bright he was. I thought he knew even too much for someone, who was just three years older than me -or at least he claimed he was- but I was glad I had good grades.

He said this was nothing great, that all of them were like that, but he was obviously happy when I praised him he's clever.

,,At least something I'm good in," he made a weird grin.

Oh yes, I almost forgot to say, how they looked like. So,… they were more human than I'd guess. The stings on their backs could become soft and flat, so he could almost half-sit under the bed. He WAS a bit bigger than me, but not too much. The rest of their body looked almost alike humans, except for the claws, a small stinged tail and the head.

Head… how to say it… yes, also almost human, they even had hair (although everyone of them had it red, red, and more shades of red… that was probably also the reason red was ,their' color…), but it was somehow… different. I never saw their faces during their short trips into the village, so I couldn't compare him with the others, but it wasn't bad. Not good either, just… different. Kind of alike a wild cat,… no.

Aah, I just can't explain, how it looked.

But his grin looked almost like a human one.

,,You can get better in other things, I'm sure!"

,,As if. I tried before."

,,Maybe you didn't try hard enough."

,,Gwen, without the claws and stings I'm nothing among my own."

Yeah, also forgot to say- during the first year few months, we were quite shy around each other, didn't call each other by name, actually hardly even spoke to each other. He thought we were maybe too different to even try it, but then he probably gave up- he didn't have anyone else to speak to, and as a ten year old he couldn't resist asking and commenting on trivial things like homework. It was funny…

And I couldn't resist asking about things for a change HE took as something normal.

,,Why?"

,,I explained before!" he growled in annoyance.

,,I still don't get it."

He groaned now.

,,Then don't even try…"

I snorted.

,,Well, in our village we try to improve if we aren't good in something."

,,How?"

,,I don't know! But you grow bigger, shouldn't the claws and stings grow too?"

,,Should they?"

,,I don't know. Maybe they're weak because you don't have enough of some…thing."

,,Like what?"

,,Like trying to get them stronger," _I_ growled now.

,,Like how?" he said sarcastically.

,,Like…"

I wondered.

,,…Digging?"

,,What?" he said in a high-pitched tone. ,,I should go dig around like some kind of a _dog_?"

,,It was just a suggestion," I rolled eyes.

But at night, I heard something outside, and when I looked under the bed, nothing was there. I smirked.

…..

On my nine birthday, I got a cat among other things

It was a little kitten of a orange-ish color but almost yellow, so it was okay to have it, and the first few days I had to take very good care for it, because it was so weak, everyone expected it might die. Mom said it was the smallest kitten of the neighbor cat's kits, and he didn't want it, but he gave it to me with words;

,,Maybe YOU can save it," and he winked.

The kitten got the name Scarlet, after a short discussion with mom.

,,But she's YOUR responsibility!" she pointed on me.

After some examining, I found that she had very few fur, and very small little claws, and when you left her alone for too long she started to whin instantly.

I often stayed up late at night to watch over her, as she slept, to Nick's great content, because he could comment on my actions longer.

But after three months, she got stronger. She could run around freely, and always waited for me beside the door, when I got home from school, and meowed and jumped on my skirt, which always got me laughing.

Nick never said even a WORD about the cat's state, just that he liked her. And Scarled liked him, obviously. She often wandered under my bed and slept there instead of her basket.

When she was ten months old, a very big rat got into our house. I've been scared quite a lot, standing on the chair, almost on the table, when he ran around in the kitchen and even mom had trouble catching him.

Then, like a orange furious ball, Scarlet ran there and jumped on the rat, even though he was almost as big as her, and after a while she choked it.

She got meat from the chicken we had for dinner, and could even sit on the table for once. She looked very proud of herself, and so graceful as she was sitting beside me and eating, although she was smaller than most cats- she fought, and she got just as strong.

A week after this, I referred to Nick at night;

,,Today kitty met her siblings and mom! It was really cute. She accidentaly fought with her brother and actually won! The neighbor praised me for raising her up like that."

,,That cat deserves respect," he constated.

,,Yes, she do," I noded with a smile. ,,and to remember how small and weak she was."

,,Yes. But she grew up."

,,Mhm…"

,,Thanks to your care…"

,,But she could just decide to not fight. Just die."

,,She didn't."

,,Nope."

We stayed quiet for a while.

,,What care would YOU need for getting stronger?" I asked.

There was another silence.

,,If you don't know," I kneeled down and sticked head under the bed. He jumped in surprise (almost hit his head on the bed) and moved away a bit. ,,then I'll figure it somehow. Okay?"

,,T-That'll be nice from you," still amazed it seemed, he answered.

….

The next day I've been quite distracted in school, because I thought about what lived under my bed the whole day, and mostly about what to do with it.

Sure, now he could stay there. He still fit there, even when someone looked under the bed they didn't see him, if he curled to the corner.

But he grew. We both did. It was slowly, but to think of how big the adult ones of his kind were, I got a small heart attack. Of course he can't be there always.

But to go somewhere out to the forest when he couldn't fully depend only on himself, well that was something I couldn't do to him. But to get him out of there that was a almost impossible task, I rarely managed it. The most he usually sticked out was a claw when he grabbed something I left beside the bed. ,,Gwen?"

Food, books, clothes, or he once did it to Scarlet too, but she didn't seem to like it very much. Once even my leg, when he wanted to scare me. After the good kick he got he stopped doing it.

,,GWEN!"

I jumped in my seat.

,,Yes, Mr. Walker?"

The class laughed.

,,You aren't paying attention," he stated calmly.

I turned all red, then looked down.

,,I'm sorry!"

,,What are you thinking about? A boy maybe?" Walker joked.

,,No," I snorted. Well, actually, I _was_- but not like he meant it. ,,I was thinking about my kitty."

,,Well, you can think about her later."

On the way home I found that some kids stopped by something, and there was quite a crowd there by now.

I ran there and found out it was a rabbit. Or actually… was before. It was skinned, just the head was whole, and all the meat was gone.

And the scent was _horrible_.

After a while adults came and sended us all home.

Scarlet waited for me as always, but meowed more, because some of the scent lingered on me.

I left as always with food and locked myself in my room.

,,We found a skinned wild rabbit today," I referred quietly, while giving some of the food under the bed.

,,I know."

A paw grabbed it and after a while quiet crouching could be heard.

,,You do?"

After a bit of silence, there was a more cheerful voice than before;

,,It was me that did it!"

My eyes almost fell out.

,,You…? But when?"

,,When everyone was gone."

,,How you managed to do it during the day?"

,,I've found out," he snorted. ,,I'm incredibly fast."

…


	4. Inbetween

After the incident with the skinned rabbit, we made a deal.

One day, he's inside and we're sleeping as long as we can; the second, we're out in the forest.

It was a deal not one of us expected we'll make, but it just somehow happened.

He was very eager to show me, how he got the rabbit – just how he CAUGHT it, not skinned it – so we sneaked through the back door around midnight and went out for the first time together.

It was quite scary at first; I've never been in it before. I mean, yes at the edge, but not more than two steps. Now, we were quite DEEP. I kept close to my companion, which seemed very happy to be out again.

Someone that might see us would be probably… shocked. I was, too.

,,Aren't we a bit too away now?" I asked after a while.

He stopped.

,,Are you scared?"

,,A bit," I admitted.

,,Okay."

He changed direction to the back, then sniffed.

,,Stay here," he pointed with a claw. ,,I'll be back in a few minutes."

,,A-are you sure?"

,,If you won't move, then I'm sure."

With a sound that resembled a bark he was gone between the trees.

I looked around me.

My gosh. I never saw so much red things at once before.

I carefully picked up one flower from the ground and examined it. It was a… what? Damn. I couldn't recall it's name. But I liked it's smell. Then I remembered I already washed my hair today… it was red too. Sitting down beside a tree, I compared the colors. Mine was a bit more brown, but still, it was red. I was actually proud to have this- it meant I was special. Not many girls of the village had this color, so far I know I was the only one. Yes, yes, okay, it was _their_ color- but who took it away from them? And hell, why we didn't have _our_ color?

I jumped, when a startled rabbit ran beside me, and just then with a growl one of the creatures I was thinking about jumped in front of it, caught it and with one squeeze killed it. My chin dropped down.

,,That sure was _amazing_!" I constated. ,,You ARE fast! See, I told you you're good in _something_!"

,,And you we're right!"

He actually _laughed_ now.

I must be crazy. I'm out in their forest, hunting with one of them, with my red hair sticking to all directions.

,,Told you!"

After a small hesitation I tapped his back.

That was the first real touch we shared, and we both liked it, it seemed.

….

As I hit my tenth birthday, there was a very peaceful time. There were no ,private visits' from the forest for over four years, more like our to it. I was surprised nobody found out yet, people or them, but we were happy they didn't.

Yeah, we. Since we started the trips, we became something… well, less than friends, but more than just room mates. Something in between. But hey, what ten year old girl really befriends a boy, even if he's of different species?

He snorted, when I said this.

,,What are we then?"

I shrugged, then remembered he can't see it- it was a conversation in bed.

,,I have no idea."

,,Hmm, yes," he started in a bit malicious tone. ,,how can we be friends, when I'm grown –up and you aren't?"

I jumped and said a bit too loudly;

,,I AM grown up!"

,,You're just ten."

I could totally see his smirk in my mind.

,,And you're just thirteen! So don't act as if you were adult already!"

,,We mature in fifteen," he stated proudly.

,,Yeah, well, we too."

Okay, I lied a bit.

,,HA! Gotcha. You ARE still small."

,,No I'm not! Five years is not that much to pass!" I snorted.

We maybe weren't friends- but we argued, as if we were.

,,Ooh, it IS quite enough. Besides… I heard you are adult after you are EIGHTEEN."

Damn. He knew more than I thought.

,,SO what!" I sticked head under the bed. ,,That doesn't mean I'm not _mentally_ grown up!"

He chuckled.

,,Oh, how should _I _know?" he said sarcastically.

,,You're a stuck-up, egoistic and lazy person. No wonder parents left you here."

After that I smacked my mouth. Wasn't this a bit too much…?

,,You're a spoiled little brat. No wonder you don't have any friends," he mentally punched back.

I smirked.

,,No, but I have loads of companions. And that's enough."

,,Oh reallyyyyy? What kind of companions?"

,,Eh, what?" I winked.

,,See. You ARE still little. Or your instincts don't work as they should."

I stared into the darkness.

,,You'll get it someday," he sighed heavily and waved a paw.

,,Why someday? Tell me now!"

,,No," he cut me sharply.

,,But whyyyyy?"

,,Because I don't want to."

,,Egoist."

,,Brat."

,,Good night."

,,You too."

Our conversations were quite cheekier than when we were kids. We weren't shy around each other anymore, so we often fought, but it was funny. It was a good part of day for me, other than learning, playing with the other kids and stuff.

I noticed that nobody has died in quite a while in the village now. Maybe because of the peace that was here. Nothing was done, and actually, I think that maybe elders were a bit bored. Maybe I should pull some kind of prank?

I became quite good at this. Small kids called me the village trickster behind parent's backs, and also only those who were smart enough not to tell anyone. I never did any harm- I just startled the chickens, one time ringed the bell without seeing any trace of _them_, fed the pigs with something that made them stomach problems, stole some fruits.

Still, it kept the fun here around a good level, I'd say.

I still played with boys, but more with the smaller ones. I loved the next-to-forest game.

I always endured _hours_- until my feet started to ache.

I wasn't afraid of it anymore. Why? I went deep in often.

People are scared of things they can't see, don't know. I _knew_ what everyone was scared of. I knew it _personally_. There wasn't anything scary about them.

Okay, okay. Not when you seen them through a keyhole in the middle of the night, going around in your kitchen, but still. When you befriended a monster, you never had any nightmares, and it didn't matter if you were a little kid, or a grown-up adult.

I've been… quite content with my life now.

My mom noticed this too one morning.

,,What makes you so cheerful in the middle of the school year?"

,,Hm?" I looked up, mouth full.

She laughed.

,,Oh, you're shining like a star, Gwen. Slept good?"

,,Oh, yeah, I did," I answered unconsciously after swallowing. ,,quite good."

,,That's good. You seem awfully cheerful these past few days."

Past few days, we found a shortcut to the place where he usually hunted, dug, well trained, to put it simply.

I tried some things too. I usually bought a lamp and something to entertain me in the process. We never could be out for very long, three, mostly four hours, and the place was nowhere near too – of course, we couldn't go to one people would hear us in. And even so, we had to be quiet – he said his own didn't come to this place, but one was never sure.

And we didn't want to be found out – it was too much fun.

,,Do I?" I shrugged. ,,Must be a coincidence."

This day was special.

Nobody was home, only granny, but I had it carefully thought up as for what will I say to everyone – and me and him went out in day light for the first time.

We had to be very quick, because all the villagers had eyes very sensitive for any sight of red – and he never went out without his cape.

First I sticked out my head to check, if anyone could see us. Some people were nearby, but they had their backs turned to me.

,,NOW!"

We ran through the backyard like cheetahs and right into the forest, as far and fast as we could.

Then we stand there, in the middle of our way, tired, panting, and still had to get the fact what we did.

,,I can't _believe_ it!" he got out finally.

,,We're out like this!" I gasped too.

,,At daylight!"

,,And we ran through the area they could see us."

We stayed quiet for a while, staring at each other with blank faces – then bursted into hysterical laughter.

Really, it was _so hard_ I couldn't stand straight after a while, tears rolling down my cheeks, and I had to lean for support on the nearest thing I found – which was my companion, of course. But he didn't mind, he couldn't stand properly too, still chuckling.

After about five minutes we finally calmed down a little, sitting on the ground next to each other.

,,Well," he looked up. ,, how long did you say you'll be out?"

,,I said 'till dark."

,,WHAT! That's almost half of a day!"

,,Yeah!" I grinned. ,,Have a problem with it?"

,,No! It's just unusual for me. But not in a bad way."

,,For me too!" I laughed, when we stopped by a small stream and I immediately sticked my whole head into the water to wash my hair.

He stand beside me, waiting and watching curiously, how the brown went off and left a dark wet reddish color. I squeezed my hair to dry it off, when all was out, then straightened.

,,Done!" I announced cheerfully.

,,Far better," he said.

I could hardly take this as a compliment. It was just a statement, he liked this color better and he said it.

Still, it made me feel even better than before.


	5. Changes

Another year went off without any big changes, well maybe… one.

It was on my eleventh birthday, and I planned big – to go celebrate at night out.

We went out every second day now, exactly on half past midnight and without any fear. It was a routine, far better one than I had when I was seven.

All that was to it was- be careful, _careful_, _**careful**_. Besides that we had absolutely nothing to fear.

Although… past few weeks, he seemed more… I don't know. Tensed prehaps? Aware?

Or how to call it. I wasn't exactly sure, but he just shrugged and said it's some scents, with a stiff smile. But he trained all the same, and we did things we normally did, so I didn't ask about it again. Maybe he put more effort into it, but I might have imagined as well.

But on that day, I felt specially worn out. I was tired the whole day, didn't want to do nothing, just lie around in bed.

When I woke up in the morning, it was still dark.

,,What's the time?" I asked quietly.

,,Around half past six," he answered in the same tone, and strangely tensed, alike when we were in the forest last time together.

I snapped.

,,I OVERSLEPT?"

,,No… I just didn't want to wake you up. You seemed tired."

I groaned and shifted in bed, which made me feel more uncomfortable than I was before. I wondered, why was that, but couldn't think of anything.

,,Well, thanks," I said to the pillow. ,,actually… I still feel like a corpse. I'm gonna be sick, probably."

There was a short silence.

,,I don't think you're _sick_, Gwen," he half cought.

,,If I'm not, then I can get up."

When I did so, a single drop of dark red liquid fell to the ground.

,,_What on Earth!_"

…..

And from this point, things became more different than I ever expected.

Well, after mom explained, what is with me.

I had mixed feelings about it.

First, I was angry on my mom for not telling me earlier, but could I tell to her? Of course not. And I was embarrassed, because a boy – on top one of different species – knew sooner than me. And it wasn't like anyone told him anything!

Oh, how I sometimes wished to have his instincts.

The next night was awkward, although we didn't want to go anywhere. More awkward than our first one sharing a bed.

,,Uhm," I finally said. It sounded terribly loudly.

,,Yes?"

,,Sorry."

,,For what…?"

,,For… making you feel uncomfortable with my scent."

,,That's okay, it's not like it's _your_ fault."

,,Well… yeah. But still. Makes me feel guilty."

,,No, really. It's fine. I'll just have to get used you're not a kid anymore, that's all."

,,Hmm… yes. I still have to get used as well."

He exhaled and from how well I knew him I knew he was smiling.

,,We might as well try together another night, what'cha say?"

,,Surely," I grinned.

,,Mhm… Gwen?"

,,Yup?"

,,You remember what I said last year?"

,,About that we can't be friends if you're grown up and I'm not?"

,,…Quite," he admitted.

I grinned again, and this time leaned down to stick a hand under the bed.

,,So, friends from now on? And I mean for real?"

I felt a claw slipping into my hand.

,,You bet."

His claws gotten fairly longer and stronger than they were before. And why they wouldn't! We worked really always half of a year to get them better. They still weren't as impressive as the adult's ones, but… he still had time. And I'd really try my best to cheer him on.

,,Well," he stated, slightly playful tone. ,,but we have a certain tradition about opposite genders befriending, you know."

,,Do you?"

,,Yup. But I'm not exactly sure if you'll like it."

,,Try," I shrugged and kneeled down.

I felt him shrug too, then he pulled himself out (I don't know, how to better call this movement) and pulled me down into something…

I jumped right up on the bed again.

,,You- you just… _kissed_ me!"

,,Oh, so that's how it's called?" he chuckled.

,,Well… eh… yes."

,,Mhmmm."

A moment of silence.

,,Are you angry?"

,,Um, no."

I've been red from head to toes. From embarrassment.

….

The next training went well.

He tried rubbing his claws on a rock they found near a small lake – well, or a thing that resembled it – and it went out well. The rocks started to fall down instead of the material off the claws.

,,They got better," I constated.

He frowned.

,,No… it's still not enough. They'd broke on first using them."

,,But they've been a lot weaker, you weren't able to even make a scratch on the rocks."

He made something that resembled a smile.

,,You're right, it IS a certain improvement."

,,Sure," I grinned and poked his side. ,,if you were among yours, what would they do?"

,,I'd still be like a wolf omega, but they would poke me around less often…"

I sighed.

,,And how high do you _want_ to be?"

,,An alpha!" he stated proudly. ,,Or at least a beta. So my paretns would be proud of me instead of wanting to get rid of me."

I gulped.

He said it in a absolutely careless tone, like it was someone else he talked about, not him.

Like he didn't even care, how will it all end…

But I knew better – he DID. Under that emotionless mask, he did care. He was afraid, what will he do, if he won't get at least as strong as a ordinary one of his kind.

He couldn't stay under my bed his whole life. I knew, he knew.

But if he was as weak… where would he go?

I puzzled about it, as we quietly sneaked past our back door, into the house, and to my room. He slid under my bed, I undressed and slid under the covers.

,,Good night," I heard a sigh.

,,Good night," I reached under the bed to touch his claw.

Before I drifted into sleep, I heard soft purring from there.


	6. Goodbye

,,There's gonna be a huge celebration!" I stated cheerfully after my twelfth birthday.

,,Oh?" I heard a amused voice from under the bed. ,,So you mean one like that is only once a few years, or so?"

,,Oh, you HAVE to poke me around every time I'm cheerful, don't you?" I kicked the bed, but I only heard another chuckle.

,,It's a celebration for ME. It's one for taking young girls among the adult ones, you know," I explained.

,,Ooh, a initiation... and what do you do on such occasions?"

,,I... duh... what do you _think_ we do?" I shrugged, forgetting he can't see me.

,,Well since I never was on one myself, I don't have the slightest clue. What about you?"

,,They didn't tell me anything," I said a bit hesitantly, afraid he'll laugh at me.

Thankfully, he didn't, he only said-

,,I could've guessed."

,,What was that supposed-"

,,Who are you talking to, Gwen?" I heard mom call from outside.

I almost jumped out of my own skin.

,,No one! Just rambling to myself, I'm a bit nervous."

,,Oh, no need to be, darling!" mom laughed, getting in with a dress in her hands. ,,I've been through this as well, all the girls and boys too were. It's nothing hard! Well just all gather up and talk a bit, and you'll listen and ask if you want. Then there's a small dance, and we go home. Now I'd like you to wear this."

,,What's this?"

,,Oh, my old dress. Maybe it will fit you."

I quickly undressed and mom helped me put the dress on, then had me sit down on the bed and did my hair; coloring and this time also doing me a different hairstyle than usually. I probably wouldn't manage to sit there for so long if she didn't talk to me. Saying how it was on her own initiation, and also saying it was the place she fell in love.

,,With who?" I winked.

,,With your father, of course!" she chuckled. ,,Really, Gwen. And I'm soo glad, because I have such a pretty young lady like you! Noow, look in the mirror!"

She pulled out a mirror and showed me to myself.

For a while I couldn't believe the person I looked at was me. I winked, then for a change lifted hand to check.

,,Wow."

,,First time looking into a mirror?" mom laughed. I liked her laughter; it was like bells.

,,In a while. But this hairstyle... I somehow look different."

,,It's not even a hard one! I can do this any day."

,,Thanks, mom!" I hugged her. ,,Say, do I look like you?"

,,Very much!" she smiled, kissed my cheek and went out the door, leaving me alone. Well... almost.

,,Can I see, ma'am?" I basically _heard_ the grin.

,,Whatever, you who-we-shouldn't-speak-to... but you first have to crawl out of under the bed."

_Crawl_? He didn't have to crawl, I knew. I just teased him. He was used to slip in and out from there with one smooth movement, keeping the red cape on him as well.

,,Oh, my." For a while he looked surprised – not in a bad way – but after a few seconds he was grinning again.

,,You at least _look_ like a young lady, not being one," he winked.

If I wasn't afraid mom would hear, I'd punch him so he would fall out the window.

,,Oh, why do you think I'm not?" I asked instead, poking him.

,,Does a young lady crawl out at night or by day, better, into the forest?" he lowered head to my ear.

,,I- duh! I do it because someone has to watch over you when you're out training. I'm the more responsible one here."

,,Oh reeeeeeeeally?" he made a sarcastic face an inch from my own.

,,Geez! Get under the bed again, you've seen me," I said more childishly than I intended to. He only grinned again, lowered eyes and turned his back to me.

I took that opportunity to look on his stings better. Even flat like this; they've been certainly better.

This year, he trained so hard he sometimes came back with _bloody_ claws and stings; this time it being his own blood. I often had to take care of him because of that, he hissing in pain – but it seemed it was worth it. They've been smaller than the adult ones; but they were impressive. Some ones that seen him near the edge of the forest made no difference in him and the others.

He seemed proud of his whole body as well. Certainly, he had nothing to be ashamed of...

I literally felt the rush of heat to my face.

What are you thinking about, girl?

I shook head and turned my back to him as well.

,,We'll be back in about three hours, mom said," I murmured.

,,I heard. Have a nice experience," he chuckled softly.

…...

We were back earlier than expected, but it was dark anyway. I checked the clock; nine.

I yawned, getting to my room.

Strangely, I didn't even notice I was tired before! It was such a... interesting event.

Mostly the talking. From some topics, I blushed even now...

It left me with mixed feelings.

,,Do you need any help?" mom called.

,,No, thanks!"

If with washing my hair and getting out of the dress, I didn't need any help. Scarlet went in, meowing and brushing against my legs.

,,How was _your_ evening, kitty?" I smiled and stroked her back.

,,Are you talking to me or to the cat?"

,,To Scarlet, but if you want to reply, you can."

,,Oh, good enough. Are we going out today?"

,,We can."

I heard quiet purring.

As soon as everyone was asleep – which was, I can say, not long after this – I got out of the bed and got dressed in the dress I casually wore to the forest.

He was out already, sitting in the window, looking somewhat in thought. I knew, because usually he made fun out of me and similar things – now, nothing.

,,What's up?" I raised a eyebrow.

,,What?" he snapped.

I said nothing, and the trip to the forest was unusually calm as well.

But the training, wow! I've never seen him so determined before. He caught a rabbit almost lazily, so as making a scratch on a tree. His claw ribbed the tree bark like through butter.

,,Okay," he sighed more for himself and turned to the rock he also always tried to rip through.

I rather closed eyes; last time it didn't went well. I heart a loud crash – but no hiss in pain like before.

I slowly turned my head and opened eyes.

The rock was in half, and he stand above it, looking just as surprised as I was.

,,Oh. My. Gosh.

YOU DID IT!"

,,Yes!" his chin dropped down. ,,I... FINALLY!" he jumped up and caught me as well, spinning around – it made me laugh like crazy.

,,That's so great! See, I told you! I always said you'd get better!"

,,How could I NOT believe it?" he exhaled, looking on his claw.

It was long like half of me, and sharp, really sharp.

For a while we've been quiet, only believing what just happened.

Then we at once looked up, our expressions changing slightly.

,,You won't fit under the bed anymore, eh?" I made a grin and looked down again.

,,No," I heard a soft answer. ,,probably not."

,,Are you... then... going? To show yourself to the..."

,,Pack."

,,Yes."

,,I can try."

I scratched my head.

,,I.. uh..."

,,I'm gonna go to the edge of the forest with you."

Again, silence – this time slightly tensed.

At the edge, I stepped back into our land, leaving him a bit behind.

,,Good luck," I lifted a hand.

,,Thank you." He looked, as if not sure, what to do.

,,You know," I titled head to the side. ,,we have a certain tradition involving saying good-bye to someone."

,,What is it?" he snapped.

I leaned forward – not crossing the line – and pressed a small kiss on his nose.

,,Oh," he exhaled. ,,again a kiss."

,,Indeed," I chuckled.

,,GWEN!"

I snapped, looking up and seeing granny in the window.

,,What do you think you're doing out in the middle of the night? On top so close to the forest!"

,,I-" I turned to the forest.

Nothing was there anymore – he's been gone.

,,I can't sleep," I shout up.

Which was true – I didn't fall asleep the whole night after.


	7. The grownups don't need help

He didn't show himself for long – the longest I've ever been without him.

Oh, I know. We poked each other around, made fun, teased, couldn't sometimes stand each other.

Like best friends.

I didn't admit before, but he WAS my best friend, even though I never said it to him! Hell no.

_But then again_, I frowned one day, _why didn't I?_ Maybe I won't have another chance to tell him.

I shook the thought away. Of course I will! It's not like we won't meet ever again. He'll just live elsewhere, that's all.

That was the reason why I ran away into the forest every day. Every. Single. Day. Sitting, waiting in the middle of the night.

About two weeks after he left, he showed himself again one night.

,,Sorry for the wait," he stated right away cheerfully.

,,You're back!" I jumped up and without any shame jumped around his neck.

,,I-yes... uh... but you don't have to strangle me from all the happiness," he said in a choking voice, but hugged me back carefully.

,,Sorry. So, how did they take you in? Sit and tell me!" I tapped the ground beside me.

He flung himself down, taking the cape off his head carefully.

,,First of all, they were shocked. You should have _seen_ them! Hah, I couldn't _not_ grin on the faces they made."

,,Now I believe in that," I chuckled.

,,Then, well, I had to pass a certain test, or actually a few of them. Not much different than all the training I've done so far..."

,,So?"

,,So- I'M IN THE PACK, GIRL!" he shout so that the whole forest probably heard him. ,,HUNTER MEMBER!"

,,Yay! Congratulations!"

We both jumped up and began a fast and crazy dance, not animal nor human at all, but it was so much fun like never before.

,,By the way- have you got a name?"

,,Hoped you'd ask! It's Aterulmen now."

,,What's...?" my eyes almost fell out.

,,That means ,dark thunder', Gwen!" he laughed.

I almost came late to dinner because of this harmless but long fun.

,,Gwen! Where did you ran off to?" Mom gave me a slight smack behind the ear.

,,I'm sorry," I made a grin.

,,Look at your legs. Go wash _immediately_! Is that how a young lady should behave?"

I only laughed and ran, because dad laughed as well.

,,Let her," I heard him say. ,,she's still a child."

…...

Since I was thirteen, it was a bit different.

Well, probably only with me- I still had a kind of emptiness under my bed I wasn't used to, and by some cold nights I felt lonely. And when heard growling outside I wasn't used to as well I was a bit scared.

_You're acting like a baby now!_ I scolded myself one night when I had specially horror-like thoughts. _It's not like someone will get in through the window and get you_. _They're not that stupid. There's peace here, isn't it_?

Or, well... I heard that when I was little, there were some attacks and skinned animals out there... but not that that was unusual, was it? Every time someone went into the woods things like that happened. They said ,don't go near' to every human.

...Except for me.

Did they simply tolerate me because I visited, but didn't claim the forest as my own? Might be. Or they were simply fond of me because I took care of one of them?

I don't know. I didn't know anything about the traditions and rules here, even if they were so old and even if I lived with them every day, even if they were uncomfortable. Only the elders probably knew, both our and theirs; if they had any.

What to say? I kinda tried to look like a ,young lady' now that I couldn't go to the forest that often.

Hehe, _tried_ to. Mom was very happy about it and she taught me as well as she could to act that way.

It was good, because I learned a lot of things I wanted to know when I was little... but I also had more work to do now. Often when I went to sit into the forest I brought some work to do with me.

But I had to be SOO very careful not to get dirty! It got on my nerves, and his as well, but what could I do.

,,I just have to ,behave properly' now that I'm grown-up," I rolled eyes.

,,Hah, poor one. I don't have to do any of this nonsense," he scorned.

,,You're a male, that's why maybe," I grinned.

,,Sure not. There's not much difference between the works of males and females among us. I can't for the world get why there is with your kind," he rolled eyes (so it seemed)and scratched his head with one claw.

,,Well," I raised a finger and hesitated for a second. ,,...good question."

He grinned.

,,What'cha doing anyway?"

,,Sewing. Ever seen it before?"

He glared on me, titling head to the side.

,,...Sure not," I smacked my head. ,,Well, I have _watched_, but I've never done it before. It looked easier than it is," I made a grin.

,,What's so special about it? Up, down."

,,Not getting it the wrong way."

,,I still don't get it at all."

,,My dad doesn't as well."

He bursted out chuckling, but still kept his eyes on the work.

,,Soo, what else has a ,young lady' to do?"

,,Weeell, sometimes I take some chores mom did previously... for example cooking."

,,Ooh! Can you show me the finished work sometimes?"

,,I can, but I doubt you'll like it."

,,Why?"

,,I'm still not that good."

,,Someone once said to me you can get better, if you try hard enough," he winked.

I smiled and looked down again.

For a while he sat, then he shifted- lied on his stomach beside me with claws under his chin.

It was so cute, the way he watched me, frowning- trying to understand it. I never really been in a position like this. Most of the time he only looked away, grabbed something to eat, or mocked and teased me, poked me around... This was the first time he respected my work.

For some reason it quite distracted me, and you know it- I just HAD to look elsewhere than to the sewing.

,,Ouch."

I said it quietly, but what's the use in front of a being that has better ears than you?

,,Are you okay?"

I stuck the finger into my mouth and nodded; he sniffed.

,,Oh sure! You just cut yourself."

,,It's nothing," I mumbled,- aw damn, this is going to need something to wrap it in.

He raised a eyebrow.

,,Alriiight, I hope the bears and wolves think so too..."

,,I'm not leaving yet!" I snapped on him, sticking the finger out.

,,Sure," he smirked. ,,now show that to me."

,,Wha- why?" I pulled away.

,,I can help you heal it."

,,How?"

,,Not anything hard."

,,How?"

,,Licking it!" he bursted out impatiently.

,,I don't think it's a good-" I pulled away again, when he jumped after me.

,,Ater, I really don't think it's a- good- idea!"

For a while he chased me, but I managed to successfully hide the finger, left, right, and after a while we fell to the ground to a half-sitting half-lying position.

,,Oh, just struggle a _little more_!" he growled helplessly. ,,I ain't gonna _eat you_ or something!"

,,You sure?" It just fell out my mouth without thinking.

,,Ah geez, you _know_ me."

I blushed at what I just said. He didn't seem offended though, luckily.

Still, I couldn't _not_ twitch at that predatory glint I saw, when he licked it clean. But I didn't pull away; yes I knew him, and I trusted him.

Oh, my. You sure didn't have this glint before, have you?

Sure not. I've lived with him half of my_ life_, for God's sake. Hmm.

Was this what your kind gained when they grew up? Or was it just... Eh, something else? I don't know.

But he was careful, so that told me I had nothing to fear. I never had, had I? He'd never harm me.

Even if he sometimes threatened me, that was just fun. I did it as well.

I snapped out of thoughts. _Stupid ones, at that_.

I noticed that that tingling sensation wasn't... licking. Only. It was as if... one of those feelings when your cat licked your fingers clean after you've been dirty after a really good dinner. She bit even. Even if slightly, so it didn't hurt, it just tickled in a strange way.

Gosh, he _really_ enjoyed tasting my blood, didn't he?

I winked a few times and this time it was _me_ who watched in amazement. What a expression! He didn't even seem to mind I watched. Either that or he haven't noticed. It was absolute delight.

I just let him do so... it kind of... felt good.

_WHAT! You __**can't**__ just let him lick your fingers for nothing!_

,,Ater?"

His eyes snapped open and he only seemed to realize, what he did.

Now his face really expressed what's _their_ color.

,,I- Your fingers were dirty from lunch as well," he quickly gained mental balance again and looked somewhere out to the forest.

,,Oh, I haven't noticed," I looked down.

I wasn't surprised the finger was healed.

,,Sure," he stated nonchalantly. ,,otherwise I wouldn't smell it. You hurried right here after food, didn't you?"

,,Yes," I made a grin. ,,I should've washed. But it's a trait of a ,young lady' I just can't quite get a hand on."

He smirked, still studying some trees in the distance.

,,Literally, eh?"

,,Quite."

He suddenly turned head elsewhere.

,,What's up?"

,,Today's hunt... I've got to go. Have a nice day."

,,You too."

,,Thanks."

We parted without anything other. Today I had a lot more chores to do, I won't be back...

_Daamn, mom's going to scold me for the dress,_ I made a grin again. I just can't go in this to the forest, I always get dirty.

Luckily, she didn't, because she saw I finished the sewing.

,,Good, and you didn't even pinch yourself! That's rare," she smiled on me,while studying my work.

I looked down.

,,Thanks, mom."

This night was the very first time I've dreamed of him.


	8. Heat of the moment

Half of a year had to pass for me to get used to such trivial things like the sewing... cooking well... a bit dancing, heh... good manners...not getting all dirty when going out to the forest.

Well, _sure_, I had to bear with it alone, because parents wouldn't be very happy (they'd be _dead terrified_ if they knew!) and other girls didn't venture in it, only near... and they didn't always encounter one of _them_ that seemed to always end up pushing me around so I always ended up going crazy with him, so I of course always got dirty.

He didn't help me much in _this_ matter, he he.

But since we've been apart I can say I always looked forward to meeting him. I didn't feel lonely in bed anymore, still- when I thought of venturing in and sharing thought, experiences, opinions, maybe a few friendly arguments, it always made a smile on my face.

Yup, he's been a very likeable companion. And hearing some of his complains, heh! That sure _was_ funny. We often did some pushing on the ground after a argument – a kind of making-up.

,,Today I had to take down a bear. A _full grown adult bear_!" he growled.

,,You alone?"

,,Yes."

,,Oh, well... that can as well mean they appreciate, what a good hunter you are."

,,Yes- but I'm more fast than strong, you know that. I'm fit to chase agile prey, not to a close combat with a bear _that_ big," he showed me with claws. I just had to laugh on it.

,,Don't laugh!" he pointed a claw on me. ,,I've _really_ been almost killed!"

I still chuckled. ,,And did you handle it?"

He snorted.

,,I'm here, ain't I?"

I bursted into laughter again.

,,Laugh once more and you'll be sorry," he growled playfully.

,,Soooorryyyyyyyy, my poor kitty," I said in a bit of mocking way.

,,Hey. And I ain't no kitty."

,,Prove me."

I was immediately on the ground between the claws of the kitty.

,,So?" he smirked triumphantly.

,,Okay, sorry," I raised hands up, as if giving up. ,,You're not a kitty. You're all-mighty fastest of all hunter. Happy now?" I stroked the back of his head.

,,Purring of satisfaction," he smiled and really purred.

Hah-hah. I know your weak spots, boy.

When he loosened muscles a bit, I immediately rolled him down and sat straight on top of his stomach. He made a surprised non-human sound and winked twice, when saw, where is he.

,,So, who's the boss, kitty?" I made a smile and crossed arms.

,,Heh heh. Like this proves anything," he smirked, looking up. Challenging me?

I grinned and scratched him behind the ear.

,,Okay, okayyyy, you are," he sighed and purred again.

,,Thaat's what I wanted to hear," I smiled.

,,If parents seen me now, they'd sooo growl," he rolled eyes and shifted slightly.

,,Mine too."

We both started to laugh.

I found I just made the same mistake as him only when I felt claws behind me, pushing me down. With a squeak I ended up lying on him.

,,Aren't we attentive!" he smirked again, about an inch from my face.

,,Ah, well," I lowered eyes. ,,the hunter caught the prey again, it seems."

,,He wouldn't be interested, it being not such a cute prey."

There was awkward silence there for a while.

,,...And if she didn't scratch me," he added playfully.

The tension faded and I laughed again, raising a hand to his hair.

I heard – or more _felt_ – purring, so I lied down comfortably as well.

It was still early for me to go home, they had the hunt already, so I could be there... just how long I wanted. And I did want to. It was such a comfortable, safe and warm feeling, really...

Woah, so _warm_.

,,Do you know you have a fever?" I asked softly.

He opened eyes lazily.

,,Do I?"

,,It seems so..."

He only shrugged.

,,Might be. But I feel perfectly good so it's probably nothing," he smiled.

,,Ookay," I lied down again with a sigh.

…...

When I was fourteen, again – for the third time – it was a new routine.

I was so used to routines now that it wasn't tiring for me. It couldn't be tiring anyway!

I always went to the forest with some of my work, but I didn't finish it there anyway. I always ended up laying down and playing around with Ater.

Alright, that sounded weird.

Really. We didn't do anything, it was absolutely innocent fun.

Or was it?

I'm not that sure about it, because... heh. I couldn't miss some faces he made, some small growls when I accidentally touched a place I shouldn't have, some stares I received doing some things or sounds. Maybe he didn't even realize the reactions.

,,You're not a child anymore, Gwen, so don't complain and act to it," mom shutted me, when I said I don't want to do something. It was usually trivial things, but it was in a time when I wanted to go out. ,,make me proud. And anyway, is it proper for a girl your age to go running outside like some eight-year old?"

,,But I love being outside," I plied. ,,and I'm not the only one anyway!"

,,Oh, really. You run around so much! And people say you're often close to the forest."

Oh snap. I hope nobody saw me going INTO the forest.

,,I like the forest."

,,_Gwen_! You _know_ the forest doesn't belong to _us_!" mom bursted out, shocked.

,,I know, I _know_! I'm not a kid. It belongs to Those-we-do-not-speak-of."

Of course I know. If it didn't, I wouldn't be interested in going near or in it at all.

,,So then? Do you want them to go in again?"

,,Ahh, come on. They usually come in winter or spring, don't they? It's summer now."

,,Still. Don't get them angry."

,,I doubt I will, I've been there many times."

,,There?"

Did I just say that _out loud_? OH MY GOD!

,,There... near it. Near the line."

That wasn't a lie.

,,Oh," she raised a eyebrow. ,,well... you should stop doing that so often. Really, Gwen."

I lowered sight.

,,Sure, mom."

The same day I went into the forest. This time I brought only a book with me, I had my chores done for today.

,,You've got a fever again," I stated, when he flung himself down into my lap. He's became quite cheeky those past few weeks. But whatever. Harms nobody.

,,Oh, do I? Seems that became a casual thing," he shrugged it off with closed eyes.

,,Well, you do seem fine. Is it a normal thing among your own?"

,,Kinda," he murmured. Gosh, it almost burned, but... not in a unpleasant way. I liked the heat. It sometimes made me blush, but I still liked it.

It radiated from... everywhere. From all his body, like it was off his blood.

He closed eyes and lied comfortably, which gave me a good opportunity to examine him.

He seemed... more at ease, more swift, more confident past this year. Getting adult, heh.

I could feel that... feel and see as well.

I looked into the book again, but somehow my sight always ended up on him, from head to- everything else.

I sometimes wondered, what would it be like, lying there skin-on-skin – which was a thought I always shook away, but the weird feeling stayed.

Damn, I thought about it again.

,,I won't ask again, alright," I murmured. ,,by the way... mom noticed I disappear a bit too much."

,,And?" he opened eyes.

,,I'll probably have to stay away a bit. You know, not go here _every_ day."

He sighed.

,,That's too bad. I' ll be bored here all by myself."

,,I'm still here," I made a small grin and lowered head down.

I stopped half-way, realizing what I just wanted to do- no use. He swiftly got up on his elbows and closed the distance – which meant kissing me.

We only shared about... two or three kisses before. And that was merely a touch, lasting a few seconds.

This time it was longer.

Even if in a awkward position, buuut... strangely, I enjoyed it more than the ones previously.

I let out a small squeak, when I felt his claws behind my head, pushing me down.

I never knew he was so demanding in this! I never had a chance to know.

But I didn't mind that. Not even the sharp teeth I felt and the heat on my face from his breath. I even lifted one hand to push his face up. I didn't even realize it at the moment!

I only got to my senses when I felt a feline tongue on my lips.

I winked, then sat up straight, red as his cape.

He winked a few times as well, as if dazed. He -probably unconsciously- licked lips, then sat up so quickly his stings stand up.

,,I- uh... got to go."

,,Me too!" I agreed quickly, grabbed the book and got up, brushing myself off. ,,I... I still... uh got to feed the bunnies and Scarlet."

,,I've got to help back home a bit."

We stand for a while, one of my feet stretched as if to leave, him half turned deeper into the forest.

,,Are you going?"

,,Are YOU?"

,,I- yes," I winked and looked down.

He turned fully, I did as well- but before I made two steps I turned again.

,,Hey, kitty!"

I jumped up to him and gave him a quick kiss before he got, what's going on; then turned on heel and ran home.

Like a complete _coward_!

,,You stupid girl!" I whined into the pillow at night.

…...

I came two days later, because I had chores to do at home (mom was sick), but I was glad I didn't have to go there. First; it rained like crazy.

Second; you know why.

I only ventured there the third day with a small pack.

It was after a _very_ good rain, there were pools everywhere; glad I took short old clothes, because otherwise I'd be wet in a minute.

I went very quietly, but I didn't even have to, the forest had many sounds, when wet.

When I got to the meadow where we usually met, so I was surprised at first when I saw the red cape lying on the ground a few feet from me-

So where...?

Ah.

He was bathing in one of the bigger pools.

My chin literally dropped down, seeing him like this. I _never_ did before. To be truthful, I never seen anyone apart from myself like this, mostly not a _adult_ one.

...Embarrassing. Still, it's one of those sights you don't wanna torn your eyes from.

You should have seen my thoughts. They went to such directions I didn't _like at all_. Or I did, but wouldn't for the world admit it.

He suddenly sniffed and turned head into my direction, his stings standing up like the adult ones.

,,It's just me!" I called, covering my eyes. ,,I... kinda got here unnoticed, did I?"

,,Geez Gwen, you scared me," he rolled eyes and exhaled, the stings becoming flat again.

_Like __**you**__ didn't scare __**me**_.

,,Sorry," I shrugged and handled him over the cape.

,,How have you been?" he asked carelessly.

,,Fine," I shrugged.

He looked into the water again, scratching the still wet hair.

,,About that last meeting..." I started carefully, studying the grass below.

He looked on me again.

,,Which one? The one you gave me when you were leaving or the previous...?"

Oh, he knew where I was going to.

,,The... eh... generally."

,,What about it?" he murmured, studying the sky for a change.

,,I just... nothing really. Do you think it's gonna rain again?"

,,Probably. You ain't staying today, are you?"

,,No. It's too wet in here," I turned head to where I came from. ,soo, bye."

This time I only embraced him. He dropped head to the side of my head, inhaling deeply.

,,What are you doing?"

,,Remembering your scent," I heard a whisper in my ear that sent shivers down my spine.

,,I- oh. Alright."

I turned and quickly ran home so he wouldn't see just how red I was.


	9. Winter lady

_**I´m sorry all you who wanted to read more and I did not update in a while.**_

Being fourteen and half mom could FINALLY be proud of me in a serious manner. Not as for ,oh, what a cute little girl we have home´ but ,oh, what a nice young _lady_ we have home...´

Nice young lady. Aterulmen almost fell over laughing hearing this but when I glared on him he raised up claws and apologized, though still with that face on.

But seriousness had to be in place when I dealt with my family, you-could-say friends or simply people from the village. It was expected from me, after all...

Although I was in a stage where I indeed DID all my chores well (I had a hard time learning everything, but now I did it well), behaved (except for the night trips out to the forest, but that's a detail...), was all mature, but the adults just didn´t trust me enough yet to ensure me with a task, secret, or the simple trust that involved leaving me alone during daytime, believing that I did everything I should have without checking on it after.

But looking closely on my lifestyle- my personality it wasn´t hard to guess why. Mom often joked I probably got it because of my hair of _their_ color.

,,Their wildness, their lifestyle, always out like a forest minx.´´

Always except for this damned winter.

Well, winter... It was a strange time where it SHOULD have been winter, but it was only as cold that it was uncomfortable, but snow nowhere. Just rain...

It poured down for a week now, parents getting concerned for our backyard where a nice pool stayed, sometimes frozen on the top. Although I must say my little brother enjoyed it very much, he always tried just how far could he go to not get completely wet.

I envied him.

Of course, I _couldn´t_ go out. Not that they locked me inside, but... I couldn´t go further than our roof could reach. And seeing my dreamy looks out my parents we´re suspicious of course, so they didn´t leave me alone. And if, then with the younger kid, so I had to watch over him.

I only was left alone at night. Who would be so crazy to go out at such low temperatures, not dressed, when it´s wet outside? Even _I_ wasn´t. I just stand under the roof, as far as I could, as close to the forest as I could.

I liked this kind of loneliness, when I didn´t have to deal with being mature and didn´t need to hide the longing looks towards the forest. There wasn´t much to see, only the darkness, dripping water, some ice (it really was _some_ chill out there) and trees. All was in dark shades of green and blue as far as I could see, and the mud was a mixture of brown and green.

Not until a week and half did I see something other stir behind the trees.

A bright, warm, _forbidden_ color.

At first my heart jumped up to my throat, seeing that. I couldn´t see just what it was, WHICH it was. I admit, I was quite scared. _They_ didn´t come near in a good while... just what could they possibly-

,,Gwen, _chill,_ it´s only me.´´

When I saw the familiar predatory face I almost collapsed with relief.

,,You jerk, you scared me,´´I exhaled, laughing slightly. How could I think otherwise? Of course it´s him.

,,Sorry. Where are you? You weren´t in in a while,´´ he made a grin.

I pointed up to the sky, then on my head.

,,Color trouble.´´

,,Oh, it´s red now,´´ he noticed.

,,I figured that since I won´t go out anyway I might as well keep it like this...´´

,,Ah, I missed that color.´´ He looked around nervously, stings up, cape pulled over face. For a while I swear I couldn´t make a difference between him and the others I´ve seen.

,,Can I come closer?´´

,,The whole house is asleep, so just like the old times,´´ I smirked, motioning for him to come there.

He swiftly jumped through the mud and under the roof in a few seconds, stopping by me.

,,Hello, missus,´´ he made a little bow which caused a burst of giggles from me.

,,Oh, cut that,´´ I then hugged him, although finding out he´s all wet I immediately pulled back.

,,Where we´re you? Did you stand out in the rain or something?´´

,,Actually, _yes_. While waiting for YOU!´´ he scorned, pointing on my chest with a claw. ,,Letting your _dearest_ friend wait like this. Is that nice?´´

,,Oh pleeease, kitty,´´ I rolled eyes, crossing arms. ,,I´m a grown woman, I have my _obligations_. Does that little wait kill you?´´

,,Ohoh, not like a grown predator does _not_. I don´t even _need_ to come here, darling. You stand out here waiting as if for a lover a week something and now that I come you say you have _obligations_. Ooh, dear God. What did I do to deserve this treatment?´´ he wailed.

,,Now you´re just being over-dramatic, Ater,´´ my lips curled up at the show.

Grown predator business, okay. He was a adult hunter among his own.

But that I stand out waiting as for a lover, well HEY. I would have to know something about that if I did so. He overdid it at this point.

,,Hell, I´m out here on human territory, my tail freezing off, gone all the way from home at this hour at night just to see you, and _you tell me I´m being over-dramatic_.´´

,,You did it again,´´ I laughed this time.

Okay, he was right at this.

,,Well, miss _red-haired beauty_, at least invite me inside for a while,´´ he rolled eyes, clasping claws together.

I couldn´t hide the smile that crept up as he called me a beauty. Good thing it was so dark out.

,,Well, mister _must-not-be-speak-of_,´´ I decided to play along, he smirked at it. ,,the only place I can invite you to is my bedroom, since the rest of the house is occupé. Won´t you feel, you know, a bit _scandalous_ like this?´´

Joke. It´s not like he wasn´t in my room before, he was near my bed as well. But I was curious about his reaction.

,,Oh pleeease, I don´t care _where_ as long as I´m _in_,´´ he stated quite innocently, on which I turned to open the door, blushing slightly.

I knew him all too well. When he had this tone of voice, he wasn´t AT ALL thinking innocently. That was a double-meaning statement. He knew very well, and he knew I got it, since I heard the dark chuckling behind my back.

,,ATER, you´re _really_ creeping me out now!´´ I snapped, hugging myself on instinct.

,,I won´t anymore,´´ he said in a apologetic voice, although it still had a layer underneath I couldn´t quite put my finger on. Nevertheless he pulled back, straightening, and I quickly led us through the corridor to my room and shut the door.

,,Home, sweet home,´´ he commented, sitting on the ground and exhaling.

,,I´m gonna have a puddle here by the time you leave,´´ I eyed the situation critically.

,,Not like I can help it,´´ he replied with a sour grin. ,,I did say I was out a lot and it is either snow, rain, mud or puddl-´´

He shut only when I covered his head with a towel and started rubbing it gently.

,,Wha...?´´

,,Drying you off, dummy.´´

He stayed completely speechless, probably since I never did this kind of treatment before.

It wasn´t all that hard, it was like rubbing Scarlet. He struggled like that too at first, then when I was more careful he relaxed, lying onto my hand, stings lying flat as well.

,,Nothing to be afraid of,´´ I stated with a slight grin.

,,You´re a moment ruiner, Gwen,´´ he growled.

,,My apologies. It´s kind of my nature.´´

Now that he warmed up, the fever was back in full blow. Okay, personal warming up device...

,,I´m hot again, aren´t I?´´ he murmured.

,,You feel it?´´

,,I do feel... when it comes.´´

I stopped rubbing his head.

,,What?´´

,,Er, nevermind. Keep up,´´ he tried to wave it off.

,,Not until you explain.´´

,,It´s out maturing thiiing... nothing you should be worried about.´´

,,Well, I am.´´

,,_Other time_, Gwen.´´

,,WHAT other time? It´s gonna be wet outside for a while and I doubt you will come here every night. I don´t want to wait that long.´´

,,Who says I won´t come every night?´´ he looked on me mischievously, pulling the towel off his eyes.

,,It´s dangerous!´´ I argued, crossing arms.

,,So is you coming over to us.´´

,,But, err... they´re used to me, aren´t they?´´ I grinned nervously, not sure if it was true.

,,They tolerate you as long as you´re _always_ with me, so don´t do anything reckless,´´ he sat straight up now, all playfulness gone.

,,And what if I wasn´t?´´ I titled head to the side curiously.

He lowered sight.

,,Don´t try it.´´

,,Well what if I DID? By _accident_?´´

,,_Don´t try it._´´ This time it was a bit of a threat with panic underneath. ,,You´re smart, Gwen. It´s a deal for a reason...´´

I sighed.

,,Yes, don´t worry.´´

And what about all those times I went to wait for him and he wasn´t there? That probably doesn´t count... I did want to be _with_ him.

,,Oh, thank you.´´

All of a sudden I was in a bit wet embrace, but either way warm.

,,I don´t know what I´d do without you.´´

Silence.

An awkward silence stayed.

,,I... eh...´´

,,Um...´´

Still silence.

Then he was up on, standing straight.

,,If you have no news, then I´ll just be going,´´ he blabbered so he almost choked on his own words, wrapping his cape more tightly around him, then opening my window quickly.

,,Good night,´´ he shot back.

,,Good night then... hey, HEY, wait.´´

,,What?´´ he turned around, finding me in front of his face.

,,You come all the way here and then go off with nothing?´´

I pulled his head closer, placing a small kiss on his mouth.

Again, he stayed speechless for a while, staring back at me.

,,Well... I did not expect anything. Although, thank you.´´

He lowered sight, then jumped out the window, disappearing in the forest in a matter of seconds.

…...

The rain was still there the next day, but it was considerably colder. It could turn into snow anytime so parents decided we will be all staying indoors for now.

,,I want to go out,´´ my baby brother whined, hugging mom´s waist.

,,No, dear, not today, there´s ice everywhere, you can slip,´´ she said gently, but firmly, patting his head.

Dad came storming in with hands full of wood, dropping it beside our fireplace then going to close all doors.

,,It´s bad even at the edge, _those_ _there_ must be freezing asses off. I do not envy anyone who is in the forest now.´´

I started to laugh such so I had to place my sewing to the ground in order to not pinch myself.

,,_Please_, Theo,´´ mom said reproachfully. ,,don't speak of them in such a manner.´´

,,I still think it is true.´´

,,Seconded!´´ I lifted hand, grinning.

,,You´re both the same,´´ she rolled eyes. ,,and if she grows to be alike you were when young then God protects us.´´

Dad lifted up both hands, playing with the fire.

,,It is nothing bad to flirt a little. What do you say, Gwen?´´

I shrugged, continuing to sew. Well well, dad and flirty? I couldn´t imagine.

,,Oh, come on. There must be at least _someone_ you´re keen on by now!´´

,,NO!´´ I defended myself, blushing.

,,Oh come on, she has a lot of time for that yet,´´ mom stand by me. ,,at least until she´s eighteen.´´

I sighed gratefully.

,,Thanks, mom.´´

,,I wouldn´t say so,´´ dad shrugged as well, throwing another piece of wood inside. ,,you know how it goes- holding hands, walking around... you don´t even know and you´re leaving the house.´´

,,DAD!´´ I shrieked in embarrassment, while mom went and gave him a slight slap behind the ear.

,,Behave!´´ she snorted. My parents sure had a playful side when having nothing to do.

,,Are you leaving us, Gwen?´´ brother looked at me from the ground innocently.

,,Of course not,´´ I smiled, petting his head. ,,even if I _am_ married or something I´ll be sure to visit you. So don´t worry, you´re not losing your big sis anytime soon.´´

He hugged my waist, giggling.

,,That´s good to hear, Gwen. And I´m sure I can trust you in picking your future spouse,´´ mom stated.

For some reason I lowered sight to the sewing at this.


	10. Innocent plays

At my fifteen birthday I noted I couldn´t remember when exactly was the last time I was with Ater.

It was a strange feeling. On one hand I was pleased with myself. It meant I was independent, mature enough to not rely so much on talking to someone, leaving him to attend to his own business.

On the other, I felt a bit guilty. Before he, after all, went to visit me just to see me when _I_ didn´t come to _him_ . He wanted to be with me.

And the third part, I felt a bit sad because he stopped coming.

Well yes, it was almost summer and all, we both had a lot to do around that time. But we went to see each other.

Now it was nor me, nor him.

I had to amuse myself with the other ones my age or older, but it just wasn´t the same. They were my childhood friends as well, yes, but none as close as Aterulmen was. With nobody other I could speak as freely, argue as freely... play as freely, any _kind_ of game. Or simply sit by each other and do nothing, as we sometimes did. There were times that words weren´t necessary and there was no boredom. It was as if I could _never_ be bored by him...

Although... I have to admit it was a bit more tense than before.

Since winter...Those few times we met he was much quieter than he used to be, heat radiating from his side which I leaned to. He never pulled away, but I indeed felt him tense up when he saw more than he should had, after which I immediately covered up. I ceased to touch him much, because that would give me the same reaction.

Surely I couldn´t ignore the fact he was a adult male now, adults were the same human or not. It was just a natural reaction.

...To what?

Lately I caught myself examining in the mirror how I looked, when undressing.

_Just when did I got THIS?_ I puzzled, looking over. I was still a bit ashamed to look at everything, but studying my height and body frame harms nobody, does it? And nobody caught me behind locked door.

It indeed began to resemble an adults one. It still wasn´t all developed as I wanted it, but I liked it so far. I had nice legs, at least...

Gosh, Gwen. A really _useful_ thing to think over. Yes, so I had. So?

Another thought flied by- how did others like me?

At this point I shook it away – I really did not need to know it.

Or did I?

Seriously, just what _exactly _had stirred my friend so when he saw it? It could have been my scent too, of course, but I doubt it. He himself said he was used to it and it did nothing more to him than before. So yes, it was sights.

Mirror, mirror on the wall, what to I have to tense him all?

…...

The day after I had nothing much to do, so I got up earlier, did my chores and checked, if he was out now.

In the mornings they usually had a hunt, but it was when I was still asleep. The sooner, the better, so they had to be done by now.

I gathered my things, got up and carefully slipped away and out into the forest.

It was a warm day, fresh morning. Not too cold but not too hot either, just perfect. The day I liked the most.

Without thinking much or looking on the way I went on a billion times I ended up on the meadow, the once-training ground for Aterulmen, spotting a fallen tree.

Fallen? No; _chopped down_ tree. He obviously was there the day before or so.

Claws landed on my shoulders and I squeaked, jumping up.

,,You should have seen your face,´´ I heard behind me, finding a smirking Ater there.

,,You _jerk_ ! I almost jumped out my own skin!´´ I punched his arm humorously.

,,Sorry, ma´am, it was far too tempting,´´ he laughed at ease, sitting down on the tree and tapping the place beside him. I flung myself down, examining my seat.

,,Did you do this?´´

,,Why, yes,´´ he said smugly, grinning. ,,in one quick motion.´´

,,I should be afraid, eh?´´

,,No, no, no. We never hurt our females,´´ he responded, sideways glancing on me. Teasing. He expected I'd snap or be ashamed.

This time I didn´t stay quiet, I grinned back.

,,Oh, you consider me your female?´´

This time HE stayed quiet. I relished in that slight embarrassment.

,,Well, you´re a female... and in a way, you´re mine... so yes.´´

Again he glanced on me, this time only for a while and looked away immediately.

,,Oh really. What a thing to hear.´´

He rolled eyes, after which I stuck out a tongue at him, holding up chin.

,,You know, this what you just did is considered a kind of challenge among our own,´´ he smirked, eying me.

,,Well what did I just challenged you for?´´ I laughed.

,,Mating games.´´

HOW I HATE THOSE AWKWARD SILENCES. Especially when the other one is chuckling, trying to cover it.

,,_Why didn´t you tell me earlier?´_ ´ I snapped, punching his side.

,,You didn´t ask,´´ he replied, nasty face on.

Another punch, but this time he stopped my hand on a claw.

,,No worries, you didn´t knew, so I´m not taking it seriously.´´

There was a flash of a sad smile, but it was quickly gone. So quickly I could maybe just imagine it.

I stopped eying him too, then quite experimentally threw leg over leg, pulling up skirt a bit.

He twitched, swallowing , but not looking on me.

,,How was the hunt?´´

,,Err, good... we have to feed some young there, so a lot of soft meat.. kind of boring.´´

,,What would amuse you?´´ I asked innocently, leaning forward to him.

As I expected, heat radiated even at this distance.

,,You already do...´´

,,Really? Isn´t there anything else?´´ I asked, pulling on his cape from the side.

,,_Stop playing with me._ ´´

It was a low, ragged, serious growl, one I haven´t heard from him before, and he pushed me away immediately. And I knew he didn´t mean the clothing.

,,Sorry... I´m sorry, really! It was just a silly thing from me,´´ I said in a pleading voice.

In a while he calmed down, claws still outstretched and placed on my shoulder.

,,It´s alright, as long as you... just... don´t do it. It´s unnerving. You know I´m not a child.´´

I blushed.

,,I only wanted to see your reaction.´´

,,Well, congratulations on handling it, now stop if you´re not serio... don´t. Just... don´t.´´

He couldn´t even manage to be sarcastic, he was taken aback that much.

Well, I indeed do have some _natural woman powers_ , eh?

…...

One day when it was all sunny and warm and all I actually stayed indoors with mom and granny while dad and brother went out to play. Quite literally.

,,Those men,'' mom sighed, looking on them through the window, how they rolled in the grass. ,,one can never understand them. One while like kids, another grave serious.''

,,Indeed,'' I sighed, staring out into nothing.

,,You know Gwen, I don't quite understand your father even through all the years I live with him. I bet I never will completely.''

I lifted up head.

,,Are you content with him?''

,,I am. Very,'' she smiled. ,,why?''

I eyed her for a while.

,,Curious. Did you come here to the edge of the forest because you married?''

,,Yes. Theo lived here… so I came as well.''

,,And weren't you scared? You know, since it is so close to the forest and your previous house was so far.''

,,Scared? I was _terrified_ at first! I couldn't sleep at night. I had to curl against Theo. Although after it was alright.''

I grinned.

,,When was the time you stopped being afraid?''

She thought for a while.

,,When I got pregnant with you, so I recall. It wasn't long after. You we're always so brave, even when not born yet,'' she smiled.

,,Oh. You felt me?''

,,Of course. Every move! You used to kick like crazy. Gave me some headaches.''

I laughed, then stopped, looking up at her.

,,You want to ask something more, don't you?''

,,Why do you think?'' I smiled innocently.

,,I know you that well. So?''

,,Uh, does it hurt? Birth,'' I shrugged. I was curious about it and since we were at that theme…

,,It wasn't that bad as I expected, although you sure took your time. It was three hours of uncomfortable feelings. Otherwise no, not as much.''

,,And how about first time?''

This fell out of my mouth without any considering of the thought. Right after I turned bright red, looking away. Just _why_ did I ask?

,,Gwen, Gwen. It's a bit too soon for you for that.''

,,I- I know, I… I'm also young to give birth and I asked, right? I'm just curious. Better be curious than sorry, right?''

Gwen, STOP BLABBERING! _SHUT UP_!

,,That much true… well… I heard it's different for everyone. I guess it only depends on who you are with.''

I blushed a darker shade. I literally felt the hot cloud at my head, floating around.

,,Gweeeen, don't tell me you've been thinking about someone right now?'' she glared surpiciously.

,,No!''

Yes. I was. But that… just no. How would that EVER work?

,,Yes, you were… I can see it.''

Goddamn it.

,,It just went through my head. I'm not serious.''

Unfortunately...

,,Gwen, be careful. _Be careful_.''

I am… I am. When I am not playing with him…


	11. Special visit

We had a especially hot summer, particularly near the end of it, in August.

I have to say we worked in the fields a lot. I have been allowed to be outside almost the whole summer, because there wasn't almost any rain to wash away anything… actually, I washed my hair very few times, less than once a week.

I didn't need to. Since the start of this summer, my school was finished and I didn't have to go there anymore. Now I was one of the adults, not fully but I had partly the responsibilities of one.

Everyone did it like that. Water was important, we couldn't waste it on a trivial thing like washing hair, otherwise we couldn't use it on the plants – and we wouldn't have anything to eat.

I regretted we cannot go hunt into the forest for maybe the first time. Even father acknowledged this is the worst for the past twenty years and that yes, we could do with a deer or a wild rabbit to help. There was no problem with fire or wood, but meat – yes. Afterall, we didn't have that much animals and to eat them all? Contraproductive.

But we weren't hunters, we were farmers. _They_ were hunters, and always were. We… not so much. The most hunt we had was hunting for a runaway goat.

I don't think most of us would even manage it. Who wasn't taught so simply did not know, how to hunt. Although, I admit, _they_ were born hunters, but us, heh… it wasn't much, to say at best. We worked our asses off to just eat and I was grateful when I got a fresh, even if small vegetable.

Good last years harvest was so good, otherwise…

But a good part of this was I gained my parent's trust and pride, working so hard. I liked being outside, so I helped as much as I could. On the fields the whole day, sun above us, light breeze from the forest, my little brother running around me… and no sight of any forbidden color.

_They_ were gone so thoroughly I wondered if they didn't leave for good. There wasn't so quiet in a while… I was even afraid to go into the forest, I thought they might just jump at us all at once. I couldn't go there alone… he didn't go out to wait for me, and he warned me not to try.

I only got as close as the stump in front of the forest. The one that was still there – new trees started growing out of it, but the boys and some girls still played the game on it. Who lasts longer? Longest?

I was always there the longest, sitting for hours and just staring into the forest. How I wanted to go there!

I sometimes even got as far as setting up one foor to step in, but then I always hesitated and stepped back. There were no growls those days, no sniffing around or traces of red and claws wayy back between the trees…. But the tree line was there like a big yellow one between our and their ground.

The whispers I got didn't escape me, and because of that I tried to compensate with my work, proving I was loyal…

Or I just didn't listen to them. They didn't know everything too, afterall.

One day, a bit calmer one, I stayed in the field a bit longer, happy to be out and that it was a calm night. Mom, granny and brother were inside already, preparing some food for us. I stayed out with father, helping him get all things collected and preparing to go home. It was quite a success, it even seemed it will rain at night, and we were very happy about the day as a whole.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened, one that didn't in a _good_ while. It was a faint sound, but everyone heard. Even here.

The bell rang.

Father frozed, his head going up at the sound immediately. I did as well. I almost dropped the can I was holding, looking there, wide-eyed. I turned to father, exchanging glances, and there was no need for words. We immediately took off, letting everything lie there and sprinted back to the village immediately.

,,Dad, but won't they go to our house _first_?" I gasped, barely keeping up with him.

,,We're not going home!" he called back. ,,We're running to your aunt's house!"

,,Oh, I- uh, alright!"

,,Don't speak, save air!"

I did as I was told and soon we got to my aunt's house – she lived alone with only animals, but close to other houses and closest to the fields. We got there in no time and practically jumped in through the front door.

She was waiting for us, briefly hugging father and me too, looking very relieved – and stressed.

,,Come into the cellar, quickly! Oh gosh, I'm so scared. They weren't in in so LONG! I wonder what set them off…"

,,Later!" dad almost barked on her, pulling us through the cellar doors where aunt's dog already sat, whining and waiting for us. She crouched to him and hugged him, shushing his sounds. I waited until dad locked the doors, then quietly crouched down at the stairs.

The door creeeeeeeeeaked.

It was long since I last heard the sound, at least like this. When I realized it was almost ten years, I stayed bewildered. The peace really lasted long… really.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

This was a more familiar one. Afterall, Ater never really cared if he was heard or not…

_Wait_. Who came?

When the idea struck me I straightened like a stick and climbed up the stairs.

,,GWEN! Come back down! Have you gone mad?" father hissed from below, but I still leaned to the keyhole to stare out.

I didn't see anything properly. Only the living room, alright… Then one of them came into view.

A quick examination of his cape, claws and stings right then and there told me it _wasn't_ Aterulmen. His was always _far_ more dirty; and it was a bit smaller. Furthermore, his claws weren't this slim. And counting the stings didn't give me the right number too.

Damn.

,,_Gwen_!"

But I was still ecstatic. I barely saw anyone apart from my friend, and since summer not even _him_, and maybe he knew this one! Heck, he _surely_ knew him. There wasn't that much of them. Maybe it was even a family member. Maybe one of his parents, or a sibling, or-

,,_GWEN!_"

At this call, which was a bit too loud, the creature turned head. Breath caught in my throat when it sniffed our way, staring almost right at me.

What him. HER! Probably. I couldn't tell, but it seemed more feminine… at least by human standards. I don't know. It was like comparing cats. One never knew, which is which.

She then turned, heading out, again by soft tapping, and when she was out, we heard fast sprint through the grass.

I didn't dare move, I just gazed out until we heard the bell ring again, signalizing _they_ were gone. I sighed a bit in relief, a bit from dissappointment.

,,_**Gwen**_, _what were you thinking? Do you want to get into their way? You can't do that when they're in the village_! EVER! _**Understand**_?"

Father was _very_ mad.

,,But I only looked out, I did nothing! I didn't even make noise."

,,Do you think they're stupid and without senses? They could _sniff_ you! They could _hear_ your steps! God, Gwen, you're gonna be my death one day…"

,,But they didn't," I pointed out, stroking the dog's head.

,,Yes," he sighed. ,,luckily for you, they didn't, that is."

…..

As I expected, I couldn't fall asleep that night. I only lied in bed, heart pounding somewhere in my head, and I couldn't swallow the fact I had such a chance to go into the forest and I was _missing it_. I was too afraid to… When did I become so pathetic?

God, the absence from the forest was doing me no good…

Then there was a sound.

I immediately sat up, all awake, and ran to the window – naturally, I saw red by the edge.

,,Ater?"

,,How did you know?" I heard a frustrated growl.

I smiled from ear to ear, running to the backdoor to open to him.

Right on the first look I noticed some changes; he was more thoroughly washed than usually, his coat was… yep, bigger and cleaner, and he had a small red mark upon his forehead, it looked like a splash of blood. And he was grinning from ear to ear.

,,How did you like today's visit, my dear friend?"

,,So that was on _purpose_! Well, I was initially freaked out, but heck, nothing ever happened."

,,That I'm glad! It's a pity you weren't home, though. You should have seen me! Your family couldn't even tell I'm not that old yet! They were quite freaked."

I bursted out laughing.

,,Now _I_ knew it wasn't you when I saw her! Got some practice," I winked at him, making a proud face.

,,I have no doubts about that!" he laughed, then caught himself being too loud and covered mouth. ,,…Sorry."

,,They will probably be sleeping already anyway. What is it, half past midnight?"

,,The best time to go for a stroll out!" he winked, pointing to the forest. ,,Come, I'll tell you everything there."

I nodded cheerfully, very quickly got dressed and then ran after him through the back door.

He didn't even need to wait for me, we both knew the path to his former training grounds that well. We stopped only there, and I made myself comfortable as if I was home.

,,So, great hunter, what was this visit about?"

,,Maturing ritual!"

I winked a few times.

,,Wait, what?"

,,To really be among the adults in our pack we had to past a certain test and a trip into the village was needed. Don't worry, almost no elders were there! It was all fifteen year olds… well, one eighteen," he admitted, a bit ashamed. ,,but you know that, hehe. And don't worry, we took no animals! Actually… your parents might find a small present in the kitchen in the morning."

,,You brought us something?" I literally lighted up.

,,Well, I noticed you were low on water, so I thought you might do with one."

,,Thank you so much!"

I didn't even know how and I was up, hanging on his neck, squeezing the air out of him. I felt the upper stings stand up under my hands.

,,Ouf- Gwen, you're choking me," I felt a tap on my back.

,,Sorry," I let go with a slight grin. ,,It wasn't intention."

,,Forgiven. So where were you the whole summer? I haven't caught even a glimpse of you in the forest!" he scorned.

,,I could ask you the same. Wasn't it YOU that warned me not to go in there alone?"

,,Since when do you listen to me?"

,,Since…" I winked in surprise. When…? ,,Never. It was just too quiet out there, I didn't know, if your kin were there or not."

,,Oh. We were deeper in, so you could go, nobody would find you, but I'm glad you waited for me."

,,Always," I modestly shrugged it off. ,,By the way…"

He raised eyebrow, sitting on the tree he chopped down in spring. And suddenly I couldn't spit it out. I opened mouth, closed it again, and mentally kicked myself.

_Come on__, Gwen. It's only a sentence. It's only __**three words**__. What is so hard about that? You say it all the time to your parents!_

_It's not even the best thing you can-_

Before I spoke I found my face burning up and stuttering on simple words, not being able to say it properly. Now _that's_ pathetic!

,,I-uh, missed y-you."

For my surprise he didn't laugh at it, not even grin, he only stared back on me (while I looked everywhere else).

,,Come here, sit."

,,Whe- EEK!"

He pulled me down to his lap, one claw on my back as to prevent me to pull away, and rested head on top of mine.

,,Relax, please. I won't bite. Unless you want, of course," he tossed humorously, at what I chuckled. What was I so nervous about? It's just Ater. It's just my-

,,I missed you too."

Now I remembered, and again felt a hot cloud around my face. And that weird thing… mom once tried to explain to me, how butterflies in stomach feel like. Now I knew.

,,Re-really?"

,,Of course." I felt him smile, then heard a sniff.

,,You know, Gwen, you shouldn't work so hard when you have that… female thing. Especially since you have so little water. You could collapse in the fields."

My eyes widened, not bieng able to blush more than now, and hid face to his cloak more.

It smelled of grass, a bit of blood, clay, and something I couldn't quite name.

,,H-h-ho-how do you know?"

,,I smell it, remember? And I mean it seriously. Don't hurt yourself."

I stayed burried where I was.

,,Hello?"

,,Yes, yes, I'll be careful… Don't worry."

He radiated heat again, but this time it was more peaceful and constant. I just wanted to stay there and sleep through the night. It felt so nice…

,,You're not really listening, are you?"

,,You talk too much."

I felt and heard a heavy sigh.

,,Well, and can I do more to persuade you?"

It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, yep. I knew. I knew well. I don't even know, what has gotten into me at that point, what was going through my head. I just swiftly leaned back and then to him again, catching him in a kiss.

He was so surprised he almost fell back at first, holding only on claws on one paw. Then he did fall, and I did on top of him.

,,What- Gwen! What has gotten into you?" he got out in a bit choked voice, trying to catch breath.

,,I don't have a clue," I said in a laugh, a bit of a mad one, before lowering head again.

I heard a deep growl this time.

,,Gw- _don't_." It was a warning tone.

,,Why?"

,,I- I can't hold back that-"

I lifted chin up high above him, sticking out tongue at him. He stopped in the middle of the sentence, staring on me with eyes wide open, probably completely forgetting, what he wanted to say. There was a animalish feel to that expression I have never seen before.

,,Are you wondering, if I lost my mind?" I asked, titling head to the side.

He sat up, pushing me a bit away from his lap – in vain, of course.

,,You don't know, what you're asking for," he gulped audibly – I could see he's trying really hard to stay like he is.

,,What if yes?"

He eyed me, closing mouth firmly and lifting chin up.

,,You have _no idea_, how is that going to hurt," he growled before rolling me down under him.


	12. Changeling

**I am incredibly sorry it took this long. Won't happen again.**

**...  
**

I was waking very slowly.

And was _that_ a waking. I was sore. SO sore… all over…

That was about my first thoughts, then they started clearing up, though still slowly. I tried opening eyes, what – to my surprise – went easily. I blinked a few times to make sure I was awake and took in my surroundings. Dim light… grass… green and brown everywhere.

I was in the forest. _Why _was I for God's sake in the forest? Did I fall asleep?!

I tried moving and another thing surprised me – I couldn't. Something held me down, something a bit heavy wrapped around one of my sides and resting on my back.

What was I lying on again?

Now I snapped into consciousness quickly, all the fog gone from my mind and I turned head to rest chin on it, discovering it was a paw. Ater's paw. On my bare back.

,,I _told_ you it would hurt. I told you that you'd have bruises and whatnot, but do you ever listen to me? DO YOU EVER LISTEN?!" he shouted into my ear, at what I jumped.

I was still a bit dazed, so when I sat up, the amount of pain really took me by total surprise.

I knew I was _sore_, but this was incredible. There was not a single place on my body that wouldn't ache or burn, even my _hair_ felt heavy and stinging.

But the worst was the lower parts. Legs were alright, just some bruises on the sides, but… oh god, the ache in between. I had to check if I'm whole, try to touch, and even when I saw and felt I was, I couldn't exactly believe it. It was like something tore me up and I couldn't see it, it drove me MAD. Ad it was sticky and wet and weird, more so than my days.

I inspected on. Some more bruises on my wrists, it kinda stung but they weren't seen clearly. My breasts seemed slightly swollen too, and sensitive…My stomach had scratches… and one bitemark on the side. When did that happen?

I couldn't see my back, but there were probably some more scratches there. One across the whole surface, a few smaller ones under my shoulder blades, some unseen on my butt.

When I looked around and saw blood, I literally froze, panic rising – then I remembered there was SUPPOSED to be blood, it was fine, just that ache was bigger than it should have been… my back didn't bleed, I suppose, at least not anymore.

We were lying on his cloak, a patch of color the same as the spilled blood thrown on the grass of a otherwise brown and green and grey, looking very alien there.

,,Can you stand?" he then mumbled, face hidden in paws, stings lying half-hard. He looked so small without his cloak – and sort of thin…

I tried it, and discovered that while I was a bit shaky, I could walk, I just had to be careful. I probably couldn't sit properly, but oh well. Mom said it would go away, that ache, I asked.

,,Does my back bleed?" I blurted out. That was the one thing I needed to know.

,,No- for God's sake, why did you do that? WHY DID YOU DO IT?! I could have killed you!"

I froze again, staring on him. That option hasn't occurred to me before… sure, I knew it wouldn't be very soft (which was still a understatement), but… kill me?

I knew he was capable of it, but not when he controlled himself, and- oh God, he **COULD HAVE**.

I drew in a breath, suddenly feeling cold inside. Was THAT why he objected as much?

How could have I been so STUPID?! Poor Ater. If he killed a human, he'd have hell on Earth, and what about my parents? What of the Truce?

,,I'm… sorry," I whined, hating my voice.

He didn't respond, he only sat there, folded up, and looked so much like a child- like the pup he once was. But he wasn't. He proved it.

,,I hope you're happy," he then said. ,,I nearly tore you up."

Yes, I remembered that.

This was NOT a particularly nice night for me, not the start. I did expect it to hurt, and huh, did it. I remember I nearly hysterically cried the first few minutes, who wouldn't? I clung for dear life to the grass and the cloak, and just wished I'd die on the spot to run away from it- a thought once crossing my mind that Hell wouldn't be much worse.

Then there happened… something. I don't know exactly, when and what, but the pain subsided, leaving something entirely different which I have NEVER felt before, and that got a grip of me.

I didn't even know I could feel that, that I had nerves for that, that there WERE any, but it felt that I woke up at that moment, and everything just… made sense. I don't even remember, what did I think of, I probably didn't, I just tried to grasp, what was happening, then gave up on it and swam in a ocean of pleasure.

Everytime I think of it, I blush.

Though that haze I didn't even feel any pain, scratches-bruises or not, I didn't care.

But now it all came on me, hard. Although – it's a bit strange, really – I felt very satisfied.

Then I looked at him and the high spirits dropped.

,,I didn't want to cause you…"

Ater lifted head, two black holes looking at me. I couldn't read his expression.

,,What?" I asked.

,,That." He quickly looked away. ,,Does it hurt much?"

Should I tell the truth? I didn't want to worry him more than he was already. Guilt practically dripped off him.

,,It looks worse than it is, really… just the middle… it's, uh, really sore, but that's a natural thing, I guess."

,,It is?" he asked slowly, looking on me shyly.

,,Well, mom told me she was a bit sore after her first, uh, time…" Now I because embarrassed too.

,,Did you like it at least a BIT?" he barked out, which surprised me. ,,Because I did. I **damn well** did and you're not ever going to get rid of me now."

I smiled shyly. ,,I wouldn't want that."

He huffed, crossing arms. ,,Okay. So- did you?"

,,That's a bit too blunt question, Ater…"

,,YOU were the one being blunt yesterday!" Okay, point taken.

,,YES, damnit! After the crying I started to," I snapped, blushing. ,,are you happy?"

,,Yes."

I woulnd't expect a awkward silence after something like this, but there was one. We just sat there, and I thought of how long did it-

Oh damn.

,,Ater, for how long have we been here?" I asked immediately, looking around for my clothes.

No chance.

They were in shreds. Every single piece was unwearable now, from the bodice to shirt ending with the skirt and petticoat; the only piece just fine were my shoes and my own cloak, the yellow one.

What was I supposed to do now?

,,For-" he looked around, looking unconcerned. ,,Three hour-" His eyes widened, looking at the rising sun. I heard him mutter a curse under his breath and get up, motioning for me to stand too, panic in eyes.

,,It's nearly _half past six_!"

I cursed too now, getting up a bit too quickly and hissing after.

,,I- I don't think I can run…" I was NOT in the condition to run…

He looked me over – for maybe longer than necessary – then he took his own cloak, threw it over him, cape up – and swept me off my feet and threw me over his shoulder along with the remains of my clothes, and without a word ran.

I knew he was fast, he said so. He was one of the rabbit hunters, one of the most agile of his pack, and I saw how he was compared to his comrades too, but this… I didn't expect hearing the wind swish when he ran!

I couldn't tell, how long did it take to get to the edge of the forest, but it was at least half shorter than the usual trip, if not more.

Although I have to say, by the time we were there he was panting, barely holding me up. He practically threw me down and we both went at our own pace to my window, which I left opened.

God, I hope nobody saw me…

He helped me in, jumped there himself, threw my things down and just prepared to leave when I caught one of his stings and pulled him back.

,,What?"

,,Just have a nice day," I snorted, kissing him.

Thus one was different, very much so than before. And I liked it.

,,Jeez, Gwen…" he smiled, staring on me for a while, then without a word turned and was gone.

There was a knock on the door.

I nearly panicked and I swear, it took me five seconds at total to ruffle my hair, get on a nightgown, get in the bed, hide the remains of the clothing and start to pretend I'm sleeping.

,,Gwen? Come on, sleepyhead, the sun is up already. Don't worry, we're not out very much today, precautionary measures by the Elders. But you won't believe your eyes when you come to the kitchen! Come on!" she knocked again cheerfully.

,,Gwen! You have to see this, come on!" brother literally rammed at my door.

Curiosity got the better of me. After getting dressed (careful to pick something to hide most of my scratches and bruises) I ran out, trying to wake up properly.

,,Look! Look, Gwen, it's a bunny!"

And indeed it was, and if only as a prey. In the corner there a live rabbit was crouched, breathing rapidly and looking around for a escape, but in front of him Scarlet sat proudly and wouldn't let him go.

,,Where has THIS come from?" father's eyes almost fell out at the sight. ,,Rabbit's don't usually come this close…"

,,Maybe he was chased by a fox and somehow got in here," I suggested. ,,we ARE at the edge of the forest."

,,Is he going to be made into a meal today?" brother asked.

,,Like Hell he is!" father responded, earning him a stern glare from mother. ,,We're keeping him for now. Imagine! If this was a female, we could go to old Jack for breeding!"

That sounded like a good idea. Jack had a few old rabbits, he was good in laying traps at the edge of the forest to catch them alive and then either give them to someone or keep them for a meal, but he never managed to catch a female before. Why was that, well we didn't know. But if this WAS a female, then we're on a good road to have a nice winter.

Ten minutes of cooperation, a good amount of sweating and several scratches later father had the rabbit in arms, wrapped in a cloth, and motioned for mother to come check it. She stared at it intensely for a while, then, with a huge smile, said;

,,Female!"

Joyful squees, shouts, laughter and congratulations to each other erupted in the house, brother jumped up and down to see the bunny, Scarlet went around us and mewled and it all was such a perfect moment I was on the edge of crying.

Ater's gift was wonderful. How did he know THIS would make us so happy?! I had to thank him so much later! It was incredible!

,,Well, off to Jack then!" mother laughed and we all went out with the rabbit to go to the west edge of the village.

Our joy, however, didn't last long.

Half the way there we saw a crowd of people in shocked silence and gasps, the wall of bodies was so thick we couldn't see, what's happening.

,,What? What's there?!" I shouted, and what mother frowned and shook head. She couldn't see either.

,,Theodor?" someone shouted from the inside circle. ,,Ya' better come see this."

Father frowned, handled the rabbit over to mother and pushed past the crowd who, seeing him, stepped out of the way immediately. Nobody spoke a word, so I ran after him.

What I saw made my blood freeze.

On the ground lied my aunt, seemingly unconscious, and people were already trying to resurrect her somehow with water, but a few paces from her…

I knew the dog. It was her dog once, I remembered him from the last time we were hiding.

He lay dead, sprawled across the ground, and the most terrifying were the words scratched across his torso, bleeding;

**DO NOT TOUCH WHAT IS OURS**.

I heard mother gasp silently, but not saying a word either. Father was frozen on the spot too, staring without blinking on the corpse, then kneeling to his sister to shake her.

,,Who did it?!"

The question was sort of… needless. Nobody from the village would do this. It was Them. It was clear as day, even the small kids knew this. They did it…

WHY DID THEY DO IT _**NOW**_?!

,,Them," aunt spoke almost unaudibly. ,,it was Them from the woods… I- I saw them going away…"

,,_But what is the meaning of this?! What in the Hell is theirs here that we shouldn't touch?!_"

Father was screaming, but nobody really blamed him. And the fact we _didn't know what happened _was only making it worse.

It wasn't me. It COULDN'T be me. They knew I was friends with Aterulmen, he told them the whole story, so why… They wouldn't tell that about one of Them! They'd interfere _far_ earlier if it was that!

,,Maybe it was just a warning," someone piped up helplessly.

Be…be rational, Gwen. It can't be you. It had to be… someone else went into the forest, that had to be it, that…

I broke down in hysterical weeping, scared like I never was before.

,,It was HER!" someone frok the crowd screamed, and I suddenly found everyone looking at me trhough hazed eyes.

,,Don't be ridiculous! What would they want to do with my daughter?!"

,,She has the forbidden color on her!" one of my former classmates, a thin girl, yelled. ,,You can't hide it forever! They saw it, and they want her!"

,,WHY WOULD THEY WANT ME!" I screamed at her, half in rage and half in horror. ,,IT'S ONLY MY DAMNED HAIR! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT MY HAIR! **DON'T BLAME ME!**"

,,Who knows if it IS your daughter?" someone mused. ,,Nobody from the family has red hair among you."

Mother sucked in a breath, father stiffened.

,,Are you saying I cheated on my husband?!" she blurted out.

,,I am saying that maybe you didn't KNOW of it! They are the Fey, maybe it's theyr own child that's among us now!"

,,Yes, maybe she's a changeling!"

No. **No**. It didn't work that way, they didn't ever look human. And yet… who knew of that but me? Nobody else. NOBODY has ever seen their children. And the panic was rising, the people would find ANY excuse to explain this, if it was wise or not, bullshit or not, they needed a _explanation_…

,,I. Am _NOT_. _**A**_ _**CHANGELING!**_"

My voice got high to levels I didn't even know I was capable of.

,,Of course not! I KNOW who I gave birth to!" mother yelled now, wrapping a arm around my shoulders possessively. ,,She IS my daughter my any means! She had red hair since she was born…" she added weakly, looking down on the top of my head.

,,Well then, maybe one of Them snuck into your bedroom instead of your husband, eh?"

,,I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!" Father stood up. ,,I hear one more word blaming my daughter and I will go to the Elders!"

,,They'll know of this anyway…"

He wrapped a hand around my shoulders as well and pushed me out roughly.

,,Come on, let's go home." He then added in a very quiet tone; ,,I have something to explain…"


End file.
